


The Animagus Predator

by Bijuui9



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Threaths, Torture, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bijuui9/pseuds/Bijuui9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and Harry finally decided to become what he has wanted to become since his 1st year on school. Follow his story as he lives with his new ability and meets the race he admires so much.<br/>I don't own HP or AVP or anything in those franchises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Harrison James Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell, also known as Harry, sighed as he stared at the cauldron in front of him. Said cauldron contained a potion which could be used to find out what ones animagus is. The potion would also help speed up the transformation.

Harry knew that his teachers and the Order of the Phoenix would probably scold him if they ever found out about what he was doing. He also knew that taking the potion was very dangerous. One mistake and the whole potion would be completely messed up. He was a rather good brewer but only because he practiced in the chamber of secrets whenever he had the chance to do so. And he even practiced in the summer. Though he kept that a secret for everyone. No one was to find out he used an abandoned warehouse to practice his magic and potion brewing.

He knew about the risks he was taking but ever since he found out about the animagus ability he had been fascinated with it. The ability to turn into your inner animal and to shift into that form sounded amazing to the young powerful wizard.

When he saw Professor McGonagal changing from a cat into a human in his first year on school he had been immediately fascinated with it. He had asked Congealed how she could change forms. When receiving the answer he had run to the library and read every book about the animagus. He had read every book about the subject in the school’s library and he even bought a few books. Reading them only increased his desire to become an animagus. That desire grew when he found out about his father and godfather being an animagus.

In his third year he began searching for ways to help him become an animagus. He did it in secret for he did not want anyone to find out what he was doing. Becoming an unregistered animagus could get him a one way ticket to Azkaban. When he stumbled on a potion that could help him find his inner animal as well as help him transform quicker he had shoved it aside.

He knew what the dangers were if he did not brew the potion correctly. He could be stuck in the animagus form or even die. But the thought and the promise of the success in becoming an animagus had hunted him for many nights.

He had been sorted in Griffindor, the house said to house brave and loyal people, and thus was a Griffindor. But the sorting hat had also said he would fit well in Slytherin. Harry knew the hat was right but he decided it would be better if he became a Griffindor. That was why he got sorted in the house of the lions. Though over the years Harry had found out he was as cunning and sly as a Slytherin. That had helped many times but when it came to the potion. He could not decide whether to brew the potion or not.

His Slytherin side wanted to become an animagus and his Griffindor side wanted that as well. But His Slytherin side also told him it was a great risk to brew the potion. Whereas his other side told him to risk it and brew the potion. He decided to practice as much as he could as a compromise between both his sides. When he was certain he could brew the potion correctly he decided to do it.

Since he didn't want his relatives to suspect or find out about what he was doing, he called on the name of the only one he knew who could help him. And that had proved to be a very good idea. Dobby was very eager to help Master Harry and he had retrieved the necessary ingredients for the potion.

Harry knew he should have mentioned to the house elf to get the ingredients in an apothecary rather than stealing it from Snape's cabinets. But he couldn't really care, it was not like Snape would find out it was Harry who had an house elf steal the ingredients. Besides he had made sure to order Dobby to be extremely cautious when retrieving the ingredients.

When Dobby returned with everything Master Harry needed all Harry had to do was wait for an opportunity to brew the potion. The opportunity came when the Dursleys were having a family dinner in an expensive restaurant. The Dursleys kicked him out of their house because they didn't want him to be alone, performing his 'freakishness' in their perfect and normal home.

As soon as his relatives were gone he had called Dobby. The house elf was very eager to get Harry's things from within the house. He had Dobby retrieve the things he needed, before he left to a small abandoned warehouse near the street. There he carefully and correctly brew the potion, following the instructions correctly. He made sure not to skip any steps and to read each step a few times before he continued. After all he didn't want to accidentally get himself blow up, injured or killed.

When the potion was finished Harry had spend a few minutes staring at it. He wanted to become an animagus but he wasn't sure if the potion was save. He didn't read about any side affects the potion could have so he had his doubts about taking it. So now he was staring at the complete and correctly brewed potion. Dobby stood a few feet away next to Master Harry's trunk, curious as to what Harry was going to do with the potion.

Finally making a decision he sighed and downed the potion in one go. He stuck out his tongue with a disgusted expression, potions weren't meant to be sweet. As minutes passed by, waiting for it to work, he began to panic.

What if the potion did not work? What if he brewed it wrong? What if-

His panic was abruptly cut off when his body experienced pain worse than the cruciatus curse, his bones snapped and shifted, his skin, his body completely and utterly changed. It hurt, even more than the cruciatus curse. And that was saying a lot for he had felt that curse many times. Harry cried out in pain and arched his back.

He faintly heard Dobby wailing in panic as he fell to to ground. He felt the elf's small hands on his body before he blacked out and slipped into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 1

When Harry woke up he was in pain, a lot of pain. His body ached all over and he felt like he had been burned from the inside out. His hand moved, searching for the mirror he had summoned before he took the potion. When he found the handle of said mirror he pulled it towards him.

Harry took one look in the mirror and screamed. Abruptly he stopped doing so, it sounded more like a roar than a scream. Harry looked at the mirror in horror but then he tilted his head and started thinking. His skin was an emerald greenish color mixed in with black and other green colors. His eyes were still bright emerald green but, Harry noticed, his eyesight was much better than it ever was. His eyes, in this form were bigger than it was supposed to be with the species it came from. Yes, Harry knew exactly what he had become. Others probably wouldn't but then again they couldn't read books written in parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Harry had found books written by Salazar Slytherin himself in the chamber of secrets, when he had explored the entire chamber in his fourth year. The books were all written in parseltongue and were all about a species called the Yautja and the Kainde Amedha also knows as Predators and Xenomorphs or Hard Meats. Harry immediately became interested and memorized all the books Salazar had written about the species. He hadn't asked anyone else about what he found in the books, since the books stated clearly that it was to be a secret, so Harry kept it a secret.

Harry slowly pushed himself up and found that he was at least seven feet tall. Harry let out a sound that could be compared to a chuckle. He tried to talk but all that came out was a series of clicks and growls. Again Harry made a chuckle like sound. 'Better try to turn back into a human' He thought.

Harry concentrated on changing back. All that he got was a burning pain all over his body as he closed his eyes. When he opened them he found himself very close to the ground. He tried walking to the mirror but it was more like wobbling. When he finally reached the mirror and looked down he blinked. The face of a gold red phoenix stared at him. 'Great' Harry though sarcastically. 'Nothing can ever be normal for Harry bloody Potter. I'm a phoenix. First a Yautja now a Phoenix. I bet I got more than just those two forms to.'

Harry focused again, this time he pictured turning into a green snake. To his surprise it worked without any pain and he found himself slithering around the room. The rest of the night Harry spend experimenting in his animagus forms. When the sun rise came Harry was exhausted. He changed from a black hawk into his human form and had Dobby clean up the things he had used to brew the potion.

When every trace of magic was gone, Harry left the building. He slowly made his way to the house of his relatives. Once he got there he slipped into the house and went to his cupboard.

After the war he had to go back to his relatives until he turned seventeen. Still injured and exhausted from the war, Harry could do nothing as his relatives burned most of his magical related stuff and locked him in the cupboard.

Harry sighed and silently opened the small door, he took the small hidden shrunken trunk from under the mattress, in which he had his stuff and pocketed it. Then he closed the cupboard and left the house. Tiredly he made his way to the abandoned building, he had spent the night in. Once inside he pulled out his trunk, enlarged it and put it down. He opened the lid, after hissing the password, and pulled out a set of clothes and robes.

Harry banished the clothes he had on and pulled on the ones he pulled out of the trunk. A tight flexible form fitting black pair of pants, black dragon hide boots, a black sleeveless shirt with a black long sleeved mesh shirt on top of it. The mesh was made of silk but had treads of void steal mixed in the silk. Harry found it better to wear protective clothes at all times in case of an abrupt attack on his life.

Harry rummaged through his trunk again and pulled out his armor. With the help of Dobby he put the armor on. He had the elf fasten the straps of his torso armor while he himself fastened the arm guards. Once the elf was done, Harry had told him to help him with his shin guards.

Dobby was most eager to help his Master Harry with his armor. The elf had fastened the shin guards around Harry's boots with skilled hands. Harry had praised and thanked the elf for his help to which Dobby squealed in happiness.

Harry stood and rummaged through his trunk. He pulled out a black formal robe and inspected it before he put it on and made sure it fitted right. He took a pair of black gloves out of his trunk and put them on. Then he secured his wand holster to his right lower arm. He slid the elder wand in the holster and his phoenix feather wand in his left boot. After that Harry took a long black leather cloak out of the trunk and swung it around his shoulders. He fastened it with a silver snake clasp and then looked at Dobby.

The elf was holding a comb and gave him a pleading look. Harry let out a sigh and transformed a piece of metal in a chair. He sat down and let the elf comb his long silky black hair. Surprising Harry, Dobby started to skilfully comb his hair, while humming a soft tune. Harry found himself relaxing slightly and simply let the elf do what he wanted. Dobby stopped combing when he was sure his masters hair couldn't get any silkier. Then the elf rummaged through the trunk and pulled out a small wooden box. The hyper elf opened the lid of the box and discovered several rolls of void steal and a few small void steal rings.

The elf eyes his masters hair and then glanced at the black thin strings of steel in the box. With a nod the small elf set to work. Harry frowned as Dobby skillfully braided his hair. He let out a soft sigh and decided that braids wouldn't be so bad.

When the elf finished braiding the long black hair, black rings of void steel were slipped around each braid. Dobby took a few steps back and beamed up at his master. "Dobby is finished, master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby has braided masters hair with black steal and put rings around them, Master Harry Potter Sir."

Harry gave the exited elf a small honest smile and inspected his hair. To his surprise he found he actually liked the way it looked. He gave the elf a smile. "Thank you Dobby, you did a very good job. I like it." Dobby beamed and then looked at Harry with a questioningly look. "Is Master Harry Potter Sir hiding weapons in Masters clothing?"

"Yes, Dobby. I will be taking my weapons with me. You know I do not leave without being armed" The house elf nodded and started to help the black haired wizard with his weapons. Different types and sizes of knifes were hidden in his boots, sleeves and cloak. The sword of Griffindor, which was his by inheritance, got strapped to his back. Harry allowed Dobby to fasten his wrist blades to his lower arms. He smirked as Dobby decided to modify the right wrist blade to allow the elder wand under it. "Smart Dobby."he praised the eager elf.

Said elf beamed and continued handing weapons to his powerful master. Dobby knew his master wasn't the nicest of people. But Dobby didn't care. He knew his master would never harm anyone without a good reason. That was why Dobby chose to serve his master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby smiled as he remembered his master telling him of hid code of honor. Dobby was the only person to know where Harry got his ideas about fighting and honor from. And that made Dobby very proud. To be the only one who knew his masters secrets was a great honor to the elf.

"Dobby why do you keep calling me master?" Harry suddenly asked. Dobby jumped up, startled at the sudden question. He bowed to the green eyed wizard and then beamed up at him. "Master Harry Potter Sir, yous is a great wizard. Yous is powerful and yous have honor. Yous promised to never harm anyone without a reason. Dobby is calling Master Harry Potter Sir, his master because Harry Potter saved Dobby form his old family"

Harry tilted his head to the lift and gave the elf a calculating look. While everyone thought he was an average student he was actually very intelligent. He simply hid his knowledge as to avoid more attention to himself. He already had enough attention with him being the so called child of prophesy. Now he was pondering what to do with the eager house elf. 'Well I could use some help and he definitely doesn't seem to mind serving me at all. In fact he is very eager to help me. Bet he wouldn't let anyone harm me or find out about my secret. That is very useful to me and he can protect both himself and me rather well should I ever be injured.'

Coming to a decision, Harry gave the elf a small smile. "Very well, Dobby. You can be my elf if you want to" Dobby beamed and touched his masters face. Harry felt his magic bond to the house elf's magic and then felt the bond settle down. Dobby withdrew his hand and handed his new master a couple of steel needles. Harry slid them in special sheaths in his sleeves. He made sure no needle could pierce his skin. While he was immune to most poisons he could get sick from the one on the needled.

Harry's blood was mixed with the venom of a basilisk and the tears of a phoenix. Because of that he was immune to most poisons including the most deadliest poisons. He also healed twice as fast as he normal did due to the healing ability of the phoenix tears. He hadn't told anyone about that though. He figured it would be a nice ace in the hole.

Harry let out a soft chuckle when Dobby handed him a couple of ninja shuriken, made of void steel. He gave the elf a thankful nod and hid the deadly throwing star like blades in his cloak and sleeves of his robe. 'Thank magic form hidden pockets capable of storing incredible amounts of stuff.'

The green eyed wizard nodded to Dobby and stood. "Close the trunk Dobby, I am finished here" Dobby happily did as told and Harry shrunk the trunk, before putting it in his left pocket. He pulled up the hood of his cloak and took Dobby's hands. The elf squeaked when Harry apparated them directly on the front door steps of the magical bank, Gringotts.


	3. Chapter 2

_0"Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what await the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there."0_

Harry inwardly grinned at the writing on the door. He glanced down at Dobby. "I have to arrange a few thing with the Goblins. Are you coming with me or do you want to wait here, for me?" he asked the elf calmly. Dobby gave his master a determined look. "Dobby will come with Master Harry" Harry nodded and pushed the doors of the bank open. He calmly stepped inside, feeling the wards brush against his core. He felt magic spike somewhere in the building and narrowed his eyes.

Dobby shrank at the looks the Goblin gave him. He didn't like Goblins, but for Harry he'd do anything. Even kiss one if that was what Harry wanted him to do. The house elf dutifully followed his master to a desk. He watched as his master tapped the desk.

The Goblin at the desk looked up. "Yes?" he drawled in a bored tone. "I wish to speak to the account manager of The Potter vaults" Harry said monotone. The Goblin's eyed widened and he gave a nod. "Yes, Mister Potter of course. Follow me"

Harry calmly followed the now exited Goblin, with Dobby close behind him. When they reached an office the Goblin pushed the door open. "Master Griphook, Mister Potter is here to see you" The Goblin inside looked up and gave a nod. "Send him in"

Harry stepped past the Goblin at the door en entered the office. Dobby quickly followed. "Mister Potter it is good to finally see you, please sit" Griphook gestured to a chair. Harry sat down and lowered his hood. He knew he could trust the Goblins not to harm him, no matter what he looked like. Griphook narrowed his eyes. "You look quite different than when we met last year, Mister Potter"

Harry gave the Goblin a tired look. "I have changed, Griphook. War does that to people. You know I have been a leader in the war. I told you what I had to do in order to defeat the Dark Lord and you know how I did it" Griphook nodded. "Yes, I still say you should have let us Goblins help you"

Harry shook his head. "You were not involved all that much. I could not ask you to destroy more than just the Cup of Helga Huffelpuff" Griphook frowned. "I have to admit that cup was very well protected. It took many of us to break the curses on it, but we managed. However you have been nothing but kind to us Goblins. It would have been an honor to do more for you than simply destroying the cup.”

Harry nodded. "I know you regard me as friend of your nation, Griphook. I thank you again for your help. You and your people helped me more than my so called friends did. And that is exactly why I couldn’t ask you to be more involved than you already were. It would not have been right for me to ask you to sacrifice your people for me and my cause. Destroying the Horcrux was more than enough.” 

Griphook let out a sigh. “You see it this way, but us Goblins see it differently. You have done much for us, always treating us as equals. You have never been rude to us, nor treated us the way others do, like vermin worth less than their boots.” The green eyed wizard let out a growl. "That will change, I promise you that Griphook. I will make sure the laws regarding creatures and races will be changed for the better. I refuse to stand by and allow your kind and others to be treated like vermin.” 

“And we will honor you for that and consider you and your kin a Goblin friend for live.” Harry gave a nod of acceptance. “That is most kind of you.” He sighed. “I am here for something else than politics though. I need to have an inheritance test done. I have reason to believe that I am more than just the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.”

Griphook grinned and pulled out a vial filled with a black potion and a piece of parchment. "Of course, such a test is easily done. Just put a drop of your blood in the potion, I will do the rest." Harry gave the Goblin a small smile and did as instructed. He removed the glove of his left hand and brought the knife down on his exposed flesh, cutting into his skin and drawing bright red blood.. He let several drops of bright red blood drip into the black liquid. It swirled in it, nearly invisible due to the color of the potion itself. 

Hit cut healed quickly, allowing him to put on the glove without risking it sticking to the wound. He sheathed his kknife in the holster from which he had pulled it. Then he nodded to his account manager, Griphook. The Goblin turned to the desk and tipped the vial, allowing the contents to pout onto the blanc parchment. When the vial was empty it was placed aside. Both Harry and Griphook waited patiently for the potion to work. 

Slowly, but surely, the parchment absorbed the potion and soon words began to form. When the words finished writing themselves, Griphook picked up the now finished parchment and held it out to the young wizard in front of him. The young war veteran accepted it with firm, steady hands and read it He barely managed to suppress his anger at what he read. There was very little doubt in his mind that Dumbledore had known what was on the parchment. "Dumbledore must have known this!” 

 

Harry showed Griphook the parchment, to let the Goblin know exactly what it contained. His name, birth date, his parents, to which house he was the heir of and how much money he had in total were all written down.

The parchment contained the following information.

_0"Harrison James Potter Black Slytherin Griffindor Peverell_

_Born on the 31 of July 1980 to Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter nee Viator Evans._

_Heir to the house of Potter by inheritance through Father_

_Heir to the house of Black by inheritance through the will of Sirius Orion Black_

_Heir to the house of Gryffindor by inheritance through father and magic_

_Heir to the house of Slytherin by inheritance through mother, magic and defeat of the former Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle Slytherin also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort  
Heir to the House of Peverell by inheritance though father and magic_

_Emancipated by Master Griphook personally_

_Lord Potter by inheritance through Father_

_Lord Black by inheritance through the will of Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord Griffindor by inheritance through father and magic_

_Lord Slytherin by inheritance through mother, magic and defeat of the former Lord Tom Marvollo Riddle Slytherin also known as The Dark Lord Voldemort  
Lord Peverell by inheritance through father and magic._

_Potter Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 30 Billion Galleons_

_1 Trust fund vault containing 1 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Black Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 20 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Slytherin Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 1 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom Vault_

_1\4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_1\4 of the Hogwarts grounds_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Griffindor Inheritance:_

_1 Family vault containing 20 Billion Galleons_

_1 Heirloom vault_

_1\4 of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_1 Seat on the Wizengamot_

_Peverell InheritanceL_  
1 Family vault containing 1000 Galleons  
1 Heirloom vault  
1 Seat on the Wizagenmot 

_Total of 100 Billion Galleons or 100 Million Pounds_

_Total owning of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry: 2\4 of the castle and the school grounds_

_Total of seats on the Wizagenmot: four seats of which one vote for the Founders seats count for two votes_

_3/4 of the Daily Prophet_

_1/3 of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes_

_1/5 of Madame Mallekins Clothes Shop_

_3/10th of Grunnings Company_

_1/5th of Potions brewery Black Brewers and co_

_The Marauders hang out in London France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Wolf den in London France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Prongs club in France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Padfoots joke shop in London_

_Bloody Pleasure in London, France, America, Spain, Germany, Australia and Russia._

_Lilly's potions"0_

Harry put the parchment down and let out a sigh. "I can hardly believe I have so much wealth. Not to mention that I am the Heir of such influential families." Griphook narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I can understand that. I had not expected this either. It seems Dumbledore kept much from you. It is impossible for him to not have known that you held so many titles nor the fact that your mother was a Pureblood and not a muggleborn as many believed her to be.” 

Harry gritted his teeth, remembering everything the old headmaster had done to him. Everything the man had caused. Though he had to admit that the meddling old goat had done something good. Because of the meddling, Dumbledore had put him in the path of each Deathly Hallow. 

"Well he did do something good for me. Due to his plans I am now the owner of The three Deadly Hallows." That made Griphook gawk in shock. "That is impossible. You should be radiating an aura of death if you have all three of the Hallows in your possession" The Goblin exclaimed with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Harry grimaced and shot Dobby a look. The elf cringed as he remembered what happened right after his master killed Voldemort. He had sensed something was wrong with Harry and had apparated to his masters aid. When he saw the three items glow he immediately grabbed them and took his master to a safe place. What happened then scared Dobby almost to death. The three powerful items sank into Harry's skin and made him glow. He grew pitch black wings and gained red eyes. A scythe had appeared next to him and the image of the god of death hovered over him before bowing and sinking in the teens skin.

Dobby blinked and shook his head. "Dobby remembers Master Harry Sir. Master Harry felt very frightening to Dobby. Dobby felt scared of masters powerful aura" Harry grimaced and looked at Griphook. "It took me a while to control my magic again but I managed. I am suppressing almost all l of it and I hide my aura of death with a couple of spells I got from Salazar Slytherin's books"

Griphook shook his head and took a breath. Then he handed the young wizard five rings. The Potter ring had a miniature golden lion with blue stones for eyes attached to a golden band. The Black ring was made of pure silver and had a black unicorn head on it with a black stones imbedded in it for eyes. 

The Gryffindor ring was a golden band with the head of a red and golden Griffin on it. The Slytherin ring was a pure silver ring in the form of a snakes body. The snakes mouth was open and appeared to be biting an emerald green stone. The snakes tail seemed to push the emerald inside the snakes mouth.

Harry gave the Goblin a nod and took his gloves of. Then he slipped the rings on his fingers. The Potter ring went on his right index finger, the Black ring went on his right middle finger. The Slytherin ring went on his left ring finger and the Gryffindor ring went on his left middle finger.

He felt his magic bond to each ring on his fingers and then settle down. Dobby to felt the magic of his master bond with six powerful rings. The elf shuddered as he felt the magic of the servant bond strengthen.

Harry glanced at the rings and shot Griphook grin. "I will enjoy going to seventh year at Hogwarts" The Goblin grinned back. "I believe it will be a most interesting year young Lord Potter Black Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell" Harry cringed at that full title. "Please, Griphook, call me Harry I hate formalities" Griphook grinned and gave the teen a nod. "Very well then Harry. I took the liberty of renting you a room at the leaky cauldron. In the name of the Goblin nation I also formally invite you to spend your birthday in the company of us Goblins"

Harry sighed and glanced at his rings. "I take it I will be changing in to a creature?" He asked calmly. "You guess correctly, Harry. The Peverell family are descendants of the Ancient Nosferatu. Though the gene has been dormant for many generations in the descendants of the Peverells, I have reason to believe you will activate the gene due to your power" Griphook explained calmly. The teen groaned and let his head fall on the desk in front of him.

"Just what I need. I am already a mage and a Metamorhpmagus." He complained. The Goblin in front of him frowned. "If you are an Methaporhmagus then it is possible that you only gain the ability to gain wings quicker than you normally would. Though I expect you will have a thirst for blood as well" Harry grumbled and sat up. "That is a bit reassuring, Griphook thank you"

The Goblin smirked and gave a nod. "You are most welcome, Harry" Said teen stifled a yawn and pulled up the hood of his cloak. "If you have nothing else to discuss with me then I will be going to the Leaky Cauldron. I am rather tired from the transformation process and require some rest" Gone was the relaxed teen and in his place sat a 16 year old emotionless, battle hardened wizard.

The teen slowly rose and gave a curt nod to his Goblin friend. "Keep a good eye on my investments in the muggle and magical world Griphook. I expect you will make sure that I lose as less money as possible" Griphook nodded. "Of course, I have already sold a few shareholdings and I took the liberty of buying parts of the most promising companies in both worlds"

Harry nodded. "Good you may take this to do with as you wish" The mage handed the Goblin a small shrunken box. The goblin frowned and turned it back to it's original size. "May I ask what it is?" Harry smirked. "Just the skin of a fifty feet long Basilisk. I kept the fangs and the bones myself. I plan on using them to make a couple of deadly blades" Griphook gawked. The Skin of a Basilisk was very valuable and could be sold for at least one million galleons. "I thank you Harry, this is a very valuable gift"

The green eyed mage shrugged. "You have done much for me, Griphook. You and your people have more than earned my respect and alliance. I merely gift this to thank you for all that you and your people have done for me" Griphook nodded at that explanation and bowed his head. "May your gold flow richly and your enemies perish at your hand, Lord Harry"

Harry gave a small bow back. "May your Gold flow purely my friend and may you dance on the grave of your enemies" With that Harry leaves the bank with Dobby behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

To say that Harry was bored would be an understatement. The young lord was absolutely bored out of his mind. Due to all the self-studies he did in the past 16 years of his live he already knew everything Hogwarts could teach him. Sure he never told anyone he studied more than a student was supposed to learn in a year. If he had told anyone people would most likely try to sabotage his studies. And he didn't want that so he kept his mouth shut and just acted like he always did.

But because he learned almost everything he could from the books in the school’s library and from the books he owl ordered, he was now incredibly bored. He sat in his seat, in the back of the class, lazily waving his phoenix wand and transforming his table into a dog. Now that was not what Professor McGonagal had ordered the class of seventh years to do. They were actually supposed to turn the table into a cat statue. But Harry, being sick of hiding his true skills had already done that and he had gotten in right on the first try.

No one had noticed he had successfully and without any mistake transformed a table into a cat statue though. They were all too busy trying to transform their own tables. And they failed miserably to. Only Hermione Granger seemed to be able to correctly do it. Though her statue wasn't nearly as detailed as Harry's. Not that she bothered looking at Harry. She had clearly stated she didn't want anything to with him. He was too dangerous to be around. Harry didn't blame her really but he did yell at her when he heard her talking to Ron about being paid to be his friend.

Harry lazily petted the dog in front of him. No one would be able to tell it had been a table only seconds ago. The dog simply looked to real to have been a table. It was a big husky with snow white and pitch black fur. The dog had big bright blue eyes, surrounded by black fur. The ears were black tipped and incredibly soft. Harry allowed himself to relax, if only a little bit, and gently patted the dog's head. The dog didn't seem to mind it at all and just wagged it's black and white furry tail.

Finally after twenty minutes McGonagal noticed the dog sitting in front of Harry. "Mister Potter what is that doing in here?" She asked him sternly, while walking toward him. The entire class went silent and turned to watch at the green eyed teen. Said teen gave the Professor a blank look. "This is my table, Professor" He answered monotone. The transfiguration Professor stared at the dog at the teens feet. Then she pulled out her wand and turned the dog back into a table. "Turn it into a cat statue Mister Potter" She ordered him sternly. Without a second look the green eyed lord lazily did as told.

McGonagal stared at the perfectly detailed statue sitting at her feet. It was a statue of herself in her cat form. "Turn it into a live cat" She told him calmly. Again Harry amazed her by turning the statue into a perfect living copy of herself in her cat form. 'This should be impossible he was only an average student last year, barely able to turn a tea cup into a rat. Yet I've just seen him flawlessly transform a table into a statue and then into a living cat' The professor inspected the beast with a critical eye. "Ten points to Griffindor Mister Potter. Come to me after class. I need to speak with you about something important" With that she turned around and went back to her desk to resume teaching.

Harry shrugged and continued turning his table into various different animals. He was very much aware of his professor watching him but ignored her. He simply passed the time he had left for this class with turning his table into various animals and objects.

As soon as the class was over and everyone had left the room Harry got up. He wordlessly helped his professor turn the tables back to tables. When they were finished he followed her to her office. She gestured for him to sit down and poured him a cup of tea. Harry, being rather paranoid, pulled out his wand and cast poison detecting spells on his cup. Deciding his tea is safe to drink he pulls his wand back in his holster and takes a small sip. "You wished to speak to me Professor?"

The witch gave him a small smile. "Mister Potter I noticed your skills in using magic have increased greatly. Last year you were barely able to turn a cup into a rat. And now you preform flawless transformations" Before Harry could say anything she continued. "Your other Professors told me you suddenly excel in their subjects as well. I doubt you have had the time to practice this year. School has only started three months ago. And I have seen you dealing with paperwork from the ministry every day. I noticed you did extremely well in my classes the past three months. That leads me to think you have been holding back the past seven years"

Harry finishes his cup of tea and nods. "You are correct Professor. I have been hiding my intelligence from everyone. I felt it would be better not to attract to much attention to myself. Seeing as Voldemort was after me I could not have him find out my true skills. I decided to hide my skills and stayed at an average level. I studied in secret whenever I could and practiced magic in a place where no one would find out I was doing magic. I practiced in the summer holiday as well. Though not as much as I did during school. It was a bit too risky to do magic in the presence of my relatives"

McGonagal sighed and rummaged through a stack of parchments on her desk. Then she handed him a form. The green eyed lord wordlessly took it from her and let his eyes wander over it. "This is a form one has to sing in order to be allowed to take the Newt exams earlier" He states calmly. At her nod he tilted his head to the left. "You think I should take the exams early?" She gave him a smile. "You are obviously very bored in my class Mister Potter. And I am willing to bet you are bored in every other class you have as well. Why else would you suddenly take every school course we have and ask for an time turner?"

Harry gave her a blank look. "I turned seventeen this summer and came into my inheritance. And I was bored" The Headmistress chuckled and handed him a quill and a pot of ink. "You will not be bored once you have done your exams. Then you can do whatever you wish to do. I suggest you travel around a bit. I know you have had it rough in the past seven years on Hogwarts. And I am aware your relatives were not the nicest of people when you were younger either" She gave him an apologetic look. "For what it's worth I am truly sorry you had to grow up with them, Mr Potter. I warned Albus of them. I told him they were not good people but he insisted you would be safe living with them" She shook her head. "If I had known your mother had been adopted by the Evans I would have taken you in myself" She gave him a sad look. "I am truly sorry for all you had to go through Mr Potter. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you should you ever need me"

Harry tilted his head to the left and gave her a small smile. He knew she had nothing to do with Dumbledore's plans for him. He knew she had tried to stop the former headmaster from dumping him with the Dursleys sixteen years ago. He knew she meant well and he knew she was honest in her words. Harry took the quill and filled in the form. When he was finished he signed it with his full name and handed it back to the new Headmistress. "Thank Professor, I accept your apology though it is not really needed. I knew you had nothing to to with Dumbledore's plans for me. You have always been kind to me. You were strict like you were supposed to be but you were never unjust in your actions. For that I am grateful. It is the only reason why I trust you with some of my secrets"

At that the older animagus gained tears in her eyes. "Call me Minerva when in private Mister Potter" The green eyed lord gave her a honest smile. "Then I insist you call me Harry, even though my given name is Harrison" Minerva chuckled and nodded happily. "I know your father always insisted you were called Harry. Said it was easier to remember because it was shorter" She shook her head with a smile. "No matter what people say you are nothing like him. You got your looks from both your parents not just your father. Though I have to agree with others that you do have your mothers eye color"

Harry sighed sadly and took a sip from his tea. He pondered whether he should tell her about what happened in Gringotts last summer or not. 'She has been honest to me ever since I met her. Besides I could always have her take a magical oath' Finally coming to a decision the young lord sighed and proceeded to tell his Professor of his inheritance.

By the time Harry finished telling Minerva of what he found out about his inheritance it was only one hour before dinner time. One look at the witch told Harry that she was absolutely flabbergasted. It took her a few minutes to get herself together before she let out a sigh. “Five Lord ships. Five seats on the Wizengamot. Owner ship of two fourth of Hogwarts and the school grounds" She shook her head. "I might as well make you the Headmaster as soon as you graduate, you own more than half of the school and the grounds already"

Harry gave her blank look. "Keep the job I am not interested in being a Headmaster. I plan on traveling around once I get my NEWTS. I will most likely go to a secluded place where it is nearly impossible to find me unless you know where I am" The teen grinned evilly and gave her a happy look. "Though that will do you no good. You need to speak parseltongue in order to pass the wards. Salazar Slytherin was a very paranoid wizard. The wards may be old but are incredibly powerful and full of nasty surprises all made with parselmagic. I intend to add my own wards to all of my properties as well. Though I do not have to update Hogwarts' wards. She does that on her own"

Minerva shakes her head. "Merlin Harry you are just as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody" Harry shrugs ."Why should I not be paranoid? Just because I killed the Dark Lord and many of his minions does not mean I should just drop my guard and laze around. I got to keep myself busy and what better way to do that in my own personal Jungle of Death?" The witch grimaced at the name. "Jungle of Death? I can't say I ever heard of it. But if the name is any indication then it is full of dangerous creatures"

Harry quickly masked his emotions and nodded. "According to Griphook every type of magical animal and creature lives in the Jungle of Death. Apparently the Jungle is very large and has many different types of habitats. Probably why every animal and creature in existence choose to live there. Lucky I am a Parselmouth so I can enter the grounds safely as well as deal with any traps the Slytherin King left behind. I can just fight my way through if I have to but I doubt that is needed. I might have to renovate the castle there though. I doubt anyone has lived there for a long time"

Minerva frowned and gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you are going alone then?" At his nod she sighed. "Well I can't stop you but just to be sure I want you to take everything you might need with you. Even if it is considered to be school property. You own more than half of the school so it is yours any way. I would also feel much better if you took a two way mirror with you. I do want to keep in contact with you" Harry nodded and gave her a smile. "Do not worry Minerva I will be perfectly safe. I will order the mirrors if it makes you feel better. And I will take anything I might need with me. I might even call some house elves once in a time to get me things"

The witch let out a sigh of relief and gave him a smile. "Thank you Harry that makes me feel a lot better. Now tell me about your Animagus form" Harry tilted his head. He had told her he was and Animagus and a Metamorhpmagus but he hadn't told her that he was actually an Animorphmagus and not just a mere Animagus. "That will be complicated Minerva. I have not told you but I am an Animorphmagus" At that revelation the witch gaped at him. After two minutes she sighed. "Well I suppose I better swear on my magic not to tell anyone about your secrets then" Harry shrugged. "You do not have to. I trust you to keep it a secret besides such oaths are pretty dangerous especially if one does not make certain loopholes in it. After all I do not wish you to be killed because you could not reveal my secrets. Besides no one will be able to find me once I am gone unless I want to be found. But if you want to swear an oath then who am I to stop you?"

"You are the only one who can kick me out of Hogwarts and you can completely ruin my life with those four lordships of yours, not to mention your dukedom." She deadpanned. Harry smirked and shrugged. "I will not do that unless you decide to blab about what I told you today to the ministry" He tilted his head and shrugged. "Not that Shacklebolt will give a damn about what I do. I saved the whole damned world by killing The Dark Lord and his minions. The public would support me no matter what I do as long as I do not kill everyone that is. So all in all there is nothing that can stop me from doing whatever the hell I want. Not even death"

Minerva frowned as she thought about what the latter meant. Then a look of realization crossed her face. "The cloak you inherited of your father, the stone you got from Dumbledore and the wand you won by disarming Draco Malfoy.. The one whom first belonged to Dumbledore...."She gave him a shocked look. "They were the three Deathly Hallows where they not?" Harry nodded and gave her a sad look. "That is another reason why I am leaving. If one possess all three Hallows then one becomes the Master of Death. But one cannot become the Master of Death if one is mortal. After all Death himself will never die therefore his master cannot die either. That is the prize for being the Master of Death"

The woman sighed sadly and got up from her seat. She walked around her desk and pulled him up from his seat. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her body. The green eyed teen stiffened but then allowed himself to relax in her embrace. A few minutes later she let him go and took a step back. "Well we better spend as much time together as we can then. I will excuse you from all classes so you can do what you want. And from now on you will sit on my left at the Professors table" She gave him a stern look. "Lord or not you will not worm your way out of this one Harry" The teen chuckled and gave her his arm. "I will behave Minerva" She nodded, took his arm and then squeaked as he apparated the two of them straight to the great hall.

When the two appeared every student and Professor was already inside the hall. Thus when Harry apparated himself and the Headmistress in to the great hall they startled a lot of people. Minerva took a step back and gave the green eyed mage a glare. "Warn me next time will you Mister Potter? And since when can you apparate within the wards of Hogwarts?" Harry gave her a blank look. "Inheritance" he Deadpanned in a monotone tone. The witch before him mentally sweat dropped and then shook her head. "Only you Mister Potter"

Harry smirked and led her to her seat. Once she was seated he took a seat on her left and smirked at the students. Many looked like they were about to laugh at the looks on the faces of the Professors and Harry's former friends. Minerva clapped her hands as a sign for the food to be sent up. Without a word she piled food on her plate and then gave the lord next to her a stern look. Harry wordlessly piled his plate full of medium rare steak and started to eat. After dinner Harry bid Minerva a Good night and left to his personal rooms in the Chamber of secrets.

By the time anyone saw the young Lord again it was time for Harry to make his NEWT exams. So only a few students caught a look of him before he apparated to the Ministry. However everyone got a good look at him when he apparated in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner at the end of the day.

The teen was grinning madly and held an official looking envelope and a scroll in his hands. He gave the Transformation Professor a wide happy grin and held up the two items. A look of understanding appeared on her face before she jumped up, ran around the table and launched herself at him to hug him. When she finished nearly chocking him she took a step back and accepted the scroll and the envelope. 

The Headmistress took off the red lint wrapped around he scroll and proceeded to unfold said scroll. Then she read it, her eyes growing wider and wider with each word she read. When she was finished she rolled the document back up and handed it back to a now smirking Harry. Then she turned to face the students. "Attention!" She yelled loudly, resulting in the complete silence of everyone present in the Great Hall.

"As you all know Mister Harry James Potter here has not been present in class for several weeks. You all know that no one has seen him until today. The reason for this is because he had to study for his NEWT exams which he took today and I am happy to announce that Harry James Potter has successfully graduated with one NEWT for every subject we teach here at Hogwarts"

At that the entire school burst out in applause. Everyone was happy for the defeater of the Dark Lord. Well everyone minus Ginny Weasly, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.

Everyone stayed up late to celebrate Harry's graduation. By the time everyone went to bed it was decided that they would all have the next day off to sleep in.


	5. Chapter 4

Seven years later (major time skip), 2004.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark skinned man in front of him. The man had come up to him, in the middle of his training session, with a job offer. According to the man he worked for Weyland Industries, a company Harry knew all too well and didn't like one bit. He especially loathed Mister Charles Bishop Weyland as the man was snooping around and meddling with things he shouldn't meddle with. He hummed thoughtfully as he chopped a practice dummy in half with brutal accuracy and great strength with nothing but a dagger. He was curious as to why a simple expedition would need people capable of fighting.

He also wanted to know what Weyland wanted on Bouvet Island in Antarctica. He knew that the island was far more than it seemed. He knew of what lay beneath the ice and he knew what could happen if people discovered the ancient temple under the ice. He also knew that a heat source of unknown origins had shown up a few days ago in the island and he knew what was happening. While he didn't want to intervene with the Yautja he also knew that he couldn't let Weyland or anyone else get a hold of what was in the temple. Much less get a hold of one of the Yautja should one die. He was pretty certain that the Weyland satellites had picked up on the heat signature , which meant that they were definitely going to Bouvet Island. He let out a sigh and gave a nod. “Very well, I will attend this meeting. However I will not decide until I know more, you have my word that I will keep this discreet Mister Maxwell Stafford.”

With that he turns, picks up his bag and leaves. He had to prepare for the expedition. Should he fail to convince Weyland not to investigate he would have to be ready. 

 

Several days later he was picked up by a helicopter, which he loathed to get into. Not because he hated flying, he enjoyed being up the air. He just didn’t enjoy not being in control of the aircraft he was in, to many things could go wrong. 

The machine took him to a large ship, close to Antarctica. Once he got there he was lead to a large room, where several other people had already gathered. 'Fuck, these are all either trained soldiers, mercenaries or archeologists and the famed Alexa Woods. Lovely, she's the expert on climbing mountains. Which means they want her as a guide through Antarctica.'

Alexa Woods, an American mountain climber/expert.  
Sebastian de Rosa, an Italian archaeologist/linguist  
Thomas Parks, Linguist/archaeologist  
Charles Bishop Weyland, American, head of Weyland Industries.  
Graeme Miller, German, technical engineer  
Maxwell Stafford, Mark Verheiden, Joe Connors, Adele Rousseau, Rusten Quinn, Stone Hedge, Klaus Santa, Mikkel, Boris, Sven and Juan Ramirez. Harry knew most of them by name. Most were trained soldiers and mercenaries, all working for Weyland industries.

Weyland appeared a few minutes later, launching into an explanation as to why they were here. When he saw the holographic image of a pyramid he mentally cursed. 'Fuck! He knows something is up with it. He's expecting something dangerous, that's what the soldiers and myself are for! Shite, this sucks! Now I have to accept the offer and join the expedition, if only to make sure they don't do something stupid.' Harry let out an audible groan and shook his head. “I do not like pyramids very much Mister Weyland. I find they hold un- known dangers, especially ones build by the Aztecs, Mayan, Cambodian and Ancient Egyptian civilizations. The last pyramid I entered was built by the Aztec civilization and ended up being full of death traps. I barely made it out alive and I can assure you that I generally do not end up half dead after an expedition.”

A few people shifted nervously at his comment. “And what exactly where you doing in a pyramid in the first place...?” Thomas Parks questioned boldly, giving him a cold look. Harry smirked. “I am Grimm and I will be going on this expedition to ensure you lot do not die when entering the building. The people who build it where very fond of placing dead traps to ensure thief’s and grave robbers would not be able to enter and come out alive. If this pyramid...” He gestured to the holographic image. “Is anything like the others I have explored then we will need to be careful. Which is why I am going with you lot to ensure none of you do something stupid.” His voice was monotone as he spoke.

Alexa Woods snickered. “Exactly why I am here. But I think we should wait, this group is not ready for this expedition.” Harry snorted. “Nowhere near ready Miss Woods. However I have a hunch Mister Weyland wants us to go tomorrow. I suspect it is why you and I are here.”

His words were proved right the next day as they set out in the dark the next day, fully equipped. Harry mentally scoffed at the pathetic excuse of protection the soldiers wore. He himself was clad in comfortable, formfitting, flexible black clothing. A pair of pants, knee high boots made of basilisk hide, a protective, magic infused long-sleeved mesh shirt, a sleeveless vest made of basilisk hide to protect him from the Yautja and that which they would be hunting. He wore gloves made from the same material as his vest and boots. He wore arm and shin guards, crafted by Goblins end designed to not only stop bullets and blades but also to prevent acid substances to eat through his limbs. He was armed to the teeth with knifes, daggers, his wands, the stone of resurrection and his invisibility cloak. He had two swords on his back and a dagger strapped to the right side of his belt; next to a pouch and a few knifes. On his left he had a ceremonial blade and a pouch. Both pouches where charmed to be bottomless, holding a large supply blades, make shift weapons, food, bottles of water and an emergency medical kit.

His face was covered with a half black mask, attached to his vest He also wore a mask to protect his face largely from bullets and blades. It was durable, acid proof, infused with magic and charmed to allow him to breathe normally. He could see in various types of vision amongst them cold and heat signatures.

The wrist blades strapped to his arm guards were also self-made and activated with a small pulse of magic or by flexing his fingers in a certain way. Around his neck he wore a metal band, made of strong acid proof material, to protect his neck. He didn't fancy dying form a blow to the neck any time soon.

On top of it all he wore a long, pitch black robe and a cloak with a large hood. His long hair had been braided with durable wire and dark colored metal beads at the ends.

He ignored the stares he got as he moved back to the expedition party. “The area is all clear. There is no need to dig, as it seems others have already done that for us.” The comment made people hurry to the place they were supposed to dig at. A few people gawked at seeing the large, perfectly made tunnel going down. “Be careful it is slippery.” Harry commented before people jumped into motion. And hour later they all stood at the foot of the pyramid.


	6. Chapter 5

Against warnings from both Lex and Harry they entered the pyramid. Harry mentally cursed at their stupidity, muttering lowly in Yautja how idiotic they were. He had learned many languages with the help of several spells and potions. Some potions increased his brain capacity, others helped him read things faster. Some spells made it possible to copy knowledge directly into his mind, where he used occlumency to order it all and make sure he would remember everything and be able to use it when needed. 

He mentally cringed as he noticed a tile giving away under the weight of one of the archaeologists. “Congratulations gentlemen and women your stupidity just triggered who knows what.” He called out, pointing at the still lowered tile. At once there were several worried looks and shocked gasps. “Nothing’s happened yet.” Someone pointed out as everyone began to look around for some sort of trap. “Something will happen.” Harry warned, “Something always happens.” He added ominously. “We should go back and wait for more assistance.” He suggested, earning a nod from Lex. “We really should, we’re not ready and not equipped for things like this. We have no idea what we just triggered, we don’t know what’s inside the temple.” 

“No, we’re going, we have to go.” A stubborn Weyland spoke up firmly, making some of the others nod. “Nothing happened. Everything here is so old that it probably just stopped working.” Someone commented, causing the archeologists to relax. But neither Lex nor Harry felt much like relaxing. Lex because she just knew that something was going to go wrong and Harry because he knew for sure that they had all just stepped into a Trial Hunt for young Yautja. 

He sighed as he trudged after the group, there really wasn’t much he could do stop them all. He was bound by magic not to reveal anything about the Yautja to anyone who didn’t already know. And the people were far too stubborn to listen to anything he’d have to say. Not to mention that they were all under Weyland’s orders, he paid them a large amount of money for this expedition. And none of them wanted to risk losing their pay check. 

He sighed again and watched as the linguists translated some text on the walls. Most of what they speculated afterwards was right and some of it was completely wrong. And when they finally came to the sacrificial chamber he felt a chill run down his spine. “We should leave.” He tried again to convince everyone that they really should get out of the temple. No one listened, all too busy inspecting the skeletons on the sacrificial slabs. Not once did they consider the possibility of something being very wrong. 

“You stay here.” Weyland said to a few people, telling them to continue their research of the chamber. Harry shook his head. “This is a really bad idea, we should all leave.” Again he was ignored. 

He sneered as Maxwell tried to get him to remain within the sacrificial chamber. “I will be joining you. I have no desire to remain here.” He didn't want to end up impregnated by Kainde Amedha, he dreaded to think what would happen if there was one with his powers running around. The dark skinned man scowled but nodded. “Fine, come along then.” Harry glared at him and grasped one of his daggers. Before he left the room he cast one final look at those who would remain behind. “I suggest you do not linger here long and take out your weapons for you will most definitely need them soon. This place is not safe for us all, many will die if you do not get out.” He warned them darkly, knowing it wasn’t likely that they would heed his warning. Yet he felt as though he had to try, they were human still and he had a duty to at least try and see other humans safe. Even if he himself was no longer truly human. At least with his warnings no one could accuse him of willingly leaving them to die. If they did not leave then it was their own fault for not heeding his warnings. 

He put up his guard as they entered the room in which he knew there were weapons. Sebastian explained what he already knew and then opened the sarcophagus. He whistled at seeing the plasma casters. “These are impressive” He murmered softly. “Oh my god take a look at this.” Sebastian spoke in shock and awe as he looked into the sarcophagus, with his flash light. The others crowded around, all looking at the three weapons in the coffin. “Any idea what these are?” Thomas asked curiously. “No, you?” Sebastian replied in awe and confusion. He had no idea what the three items where. “It's a good thing we brought the experts.” Maxwell commented sarcastically. “Oh yeah, that is a good thing.” Thomas commented sarcastically. “Cause this is like finding mozes DVD collection.” He joked. Sebastian chuckled while Harry softly snickered. The weapons where nowhere near that but he wasn't about to tell them that., he couldn’t tell them that.

Weyland moved away, coughing madly, Lex following him, asking how he was. After a brief argument, they decided to go back to the base. Weyland stupidly ordered his men to take the weapons, despite Sebastian’s warnings not to do so. “Heed his warnings. Do not remove those from their place.” Harry warned as well, backing up Sebastian’s own protests. “It is not safe to remove them, we do not know what will happen should you remove them. They could be booby trapped.” He added warningly, knowing all too well that his warning wasn’t just paranoia speaking. He may not be an expert but his ancestors portrait had taught him as much as it knew. And the items in the sarcophagus were definitely weapons of some sort and most certainly booby trapped. And yet once again no one bothered to listen to any of the warnings and Harry cringed when the first weapon was lifted up. As soon as all the weapons were lifted up and out of the box, there was a dooming clicking noise. 

Harry tensed as the walls began to move and close of the room. “And this is why I hate pyramids. The booby traps are everywhere.” He commented coldly, annoyed that no one had bothered to listen to either him or Sebastian. “You should have listened when I told you to leave those things where they were.” He growled angrily. “We should never have come here in the first place.” He added, glaring at mister Weyland. 

Several minutes later screaming came from above. Harry grimaced. 'Looks like it's starting.' He moved tensely to Maxwell and then hit him on the head, causing the tall dark skinned man to wince and curse. “That is for not listening to the experts.” Harry growled out, before he took two of the weapons and shoved them inside of his bag. 

“We need to get out of here.” Lex said nervously. Something was very, very wrong. “Agreed, hightail your asses out of here and get to the surface before we end up like the others.” Harry said snappishly, already moving to the nearest exist. The others followed him, arguing amongst themselves and taking out weapons just in case they might need them. “We don’t know where those stairs lead to.” Sebastian protested as Harry began to descend them. “They shall eventually lead to the entrance hall if we are lucky enough to not activate any more booby traps.” The wizard said snappishly, causing a few others to wince at the jab. Knowing full well that it was aimed at them for it was their fault the traps had activated in the first place. 

Eventually the group forced themselves to follow after the only one who seemed to have an idea as to what to do. The armed men nervously took point and the rear, aiming their weapons at the slightest sound. Harry scowled, doing his best to ignore them and sent a quick prayer to whatever deity willing to listen to safe the idiots he was with from their own stupidity. Several minutes later they ended up inside a hallway. Sebastian translated some of the runes of the walls, explained a bit of the Yautja culture and after he mentioned that the items from the sarcophagus where in fact weapons the soldiers stared at Harry. “You want to hand those things over to us?” Maxwell asked coldly.

Harry, well aware of the eyes on him narrowed his eyes. He felt more than just the humans around him. Three other presences where within his surroundings. They were up high, hidden, but there. He could feel them looking at him and he knew they understood what the others were saying. He also knew that they were able to tell who had their weapons and who was a threat and who wasn't. “No.” He said shortly, voice cold and blank. “I am not trusting you or anyone else with these weapons. I will hold on to them as none of us will be able to use them anyway. It is better I carry them, leaving you lot with free hands and less weight to carry around. I am used to a little extra weight, it will not slow me down as it will you.” With that he walked on, slow and careful, wary of his surroundings. He heard the thrilling of the Yautja, knowing the others couldn't hear it. 

“We should run now.” He called out loudly, turning around to warn the others when he heard someone drop down from a height. “Drop the weapons and run!” He yelled out, snarling when one of the men aimed his weapon at something invisible above him. With a scream the man was hauled up into the air and impaled by a sword, his gun dropping to the floor. 

It didn’t take long for all hell to break loose as the Yautja revealed themselves and retaliated to the humans firing at them. Lex and Sebastian ran as fast as they could, urged on by Weyland who yelled at them to run and leave him behind. Harry cursed and ran after them as fast as he could then they moved into another room. He lost sight of them for a brief moment but caught up to them in another room where he spotted Lex foolishly trying to get a pic-axe only for the Yautja Hunter, the one with the skulls, to kick her away. When he was about to kill her, a Kainde Amedha showed up, impaling the hunter with his tail. 

There was a second hunter, holding Sebastian by the troath right up until the other hunter roared in pain. Sebastian was dropped to the floor in favor of the Kainde Amedha. Clearly the hunter didn’t deem Sebastian as big a treath as the beast who had just lethally wounded hi shunting companion. Harry cursed, loudly as a second Kainde Amedha lunged out of the shadows going directly for his throat while the second hunter tackled the first best to the ground.

While the Second, smaller Yautja was battling with the hard meat Harry was battling his own screeching monster. In doing so he lost sight of Lex and Sebasting, cursing up a storm as a tail tried to stab through his strong helm. Once again he found himself thanking the Goblins whom had crafted his armor for him. They had the foresight to enhance it to a point where it was nearly impossible to penetrate it with anything and that apparently included sharp tails from monstrous alien creatures. With a shout he blasted the creature away from him and lunged at it, a knife glinting in the dim light. It went up, then down and plunged into the creatures vulnerable throat. Harry winced as the beast struggled against him, trying to buck him off. He stubbornly held on, twisting and turning th3e knife to drive it further in, then he yanked it up and plunged it upwards into its head. With a final agonizing schreech the monster went limp, all life fleeing it. 

Breathing heavily, Harry got up and moved with shaking limbs away from the corpse. He left his knife where it was and moved carefully to the downed hunter. The massive male was struggling to breathe yet seemed resigned to the fact that he was dying. Yet the heavily breathing wizard decided to try and safe the hunter anyway. He crouched down next to the dying male and slowly reached out to touch the gaping wound, bleeding green blood. As he had concluded a moment before the male was still alive but barely. He grunted, shifting to his knees and placing a hand on the males chest before he looked at the eye holes of the mask. **“Remain still Hunter”** He spoke coldly and harshly in the males own language. The sounds not that difficult for him as he changed his voice box to allow him to mimic the clicks and grunts perfectly. The hunter stilled, in shock from hearing his language coming from a human. It earned him a nod of approval in approval and he low pleased noise. Then he was hissing as gentle but firm hands set to work. Much to the downed males shock the human’s hands glowed a light green as they moved over his chest. 

‘Not an Ooman, Oomans cannot do what this one is doing’ The male thought weakly, not having the strength to do much else. Yet he felt his strength returning to him, slowly but it was coming back. He glanced at his chest, where a gaping hole seemed to heal before his very own eyes. It should not be possible and yet the human seemed to be healing him. And indeed that was what Harry was doing, he healed the wound until it was less than life threatening. Then he pulled his hands back, stopping his magic from pooling into his hands and rose to his feet. **“You can treat it yourself now as it will not scar should I heal you any further than this”** He motioned to the wounds before he backed away to look at his surroundings. He didn’t want to be caught off guard by anything and figured that he might as well stand guard while the male whose life he had just saved was tending to the rest of his wounds. 

Yet something was niggling at his mind, something he had forgotten. And then he remembered that he did not know where Lex and Sebastian had gone off to. He knew they had likely ran off to try and get to safety but he also knew that there were still several Kainde Amedha roaming the temple, not to mention at least two more Yautja. Both would not tolerate any human getting in their way and both would do their best to get the weapon Lex carried with her. Not to mention that the smaller Yautja was battling the beast that had just nearly killed the male behind him. Said male had gotten to his feet and seemed to inspect his body with disbelief and awe at being healed so easily. He had been sure that his wound was going to end his life, that he had failed this hunt and would soon be joining the halls of Cetanu. And yet he had been saved by one whom, he had believed to be a human yet who could not possibly be one. For no one human had such healing powers, such powers belonged to other races and the Gods not to the race of humans. 

**“Do not drop your guard again Yautja. I might not be around to save you next time.”** With that he leaped away, going after the traces the brawling Yautja and the hard meat left behind.


	7. Chapter 6

He got there just in time time to see the hissing creature prepare to impale the hunter with its inner mouth. He snarled, wasting no time and acted within a split second. He attacked, slamming into the large beast and bowling it over, thus saving yet another Hunter. The monster screeched in rage at being denied his kill and screeched at its attacker. Claws and a tail reached out to Harry, trying their best to maul the small human to shreds. Yet Harry delivered a solid blow to the beasts yaw, momentarily stunning it before he pushed away as fast as he could. Performing a back flip and landing in a crouch a few feet away from the hissing creature. He warily and slowly moved to the still downed hunter, whom seemed to be stunned at what had just occurred.. **“Move!”** Harry snapped at the hunter, annoyed that the other was just lying there as though he was frozen in shock. **“There is time to lay and rest later.”** He growled at the young hunter. 

That got the stunned male out of his shock and up on his feet. 

He quickly launched himself at the hard meat. Said creature had just recovered from the blow to its jaw and had been preparing to attack Harry’s seemingly unguarded back. Harry shook his head and leapt out of the way, giving the hunter more room to fight. The older and bigger Yautja leaped into the room ten minutes later and stared at him before he focused on watching the battle. Something Harry was also doing, ready to offer aid should it be needed.

A screech to his left was enough to alert Harry to a new threat. He swirled around and leapt out of the way when a second Kainde Amedha joined the fight. He hissed loudly, mostly in pain, as the beast slammed his tail into him in an attempt at slamming him into a wall. Yet he had no intention of getting himself slammed into any walls and instead firmly braced himself. His feet parted slightly, firmly planting in to the ground as his hands shot out and grabbed onto the tail. He tightened his grip, focused some magic into his hands to make his grip stronger and then turned. The beast screeched in outrage as it was slammed against the first creature. Both ended up against the wall in a pile of angry, struggling mess of alien monsters. Breathing heavily he let out a vicious snarl, extended his own wrist blades and moved in to attack. He lunged to the first one coming at him, slashing with his blades and leaving a nasty gash in its shoulder. 

It screeched in pain, acid blood splattering onto the floor, even as Harry dropped to the floor to avoid getting his head hit by the beasts tail. He rolled over, lashing out with his arms, the blades slicing through the creatures legs en severing tendons. Once again the beast screeched in agony at the pain caused by the sharp blades and once again acid blood spilled onto the floor. Yet it didn’t seem to do any damage to Harry’s blades, they were just as sharp after the attack as they had been before. With a snarl Harry plunged a blade up and into its head, piercing its meager brain and killing it. He hissed as some acid dripped onto his arm guards, threatening to spill onto the parts of him not protected by anything. He yanked his arm back and rolled away, hitting a pile of rubble with a low groan of misery. The other one dropped dead several minutes later, killed by the older Yautja. Still on the floor, Harry stretched out and glanced at the two Yautja. Both were staring at him, likely in shock at what they had just witnessed. It wasn’t everyday they went on a hunt only to nearly get killed and having their lives saved by someone who seemed to be a human. 

**“There were seventeen humans me not included within the pyramid. Six where most definitely impregnated as they were left behind in the sacrificial chamber. Two others were separated from us, judging from the faint noises I heard they too have been turned into hosts. Three humans just got away and one other has been killed. That leads me to the conclusion that there are about six Kainde Amedha still alive, adding the Queen that makes seven.”** Harry spoke up, seeing no harm in telling the two just what to expect. Even though a part of him mourned at the lives lost. He had been responsible for them yet in part it was their own fault for not listening to the warnings given to them by not only him by Lex as well. Even Sebastian had warned them not to touch anything, much less remove anything. And still despite every warning they still didn’t listen and died as a result from their own actions. 

Harry sighed and pushed himself up with a low grunt. He didn’t have time to muse over the deaths of the other members of the expedition. He still needed to see whether Lex and Sebastian were alive or not. And if they were he had to at least try to safe them, though he doubted they’d last long against the Kainde Amedha menace. He got to his feet and stretched out, groaning at his already sore body. Then he shook his arms, flicking the remaining acid onto the floor. ‘That’s going to be a bitch to clean up later’ He mused as he inspected his blades. The corrosive acid hadn’t eaten through his weapons but it had left some damage. He looked back up at the two Yautja, neither had moved an inch since he had spoken to them. 

The two just stared at him and then they seemed to find themselves, both pointing at the Kainde Amedha he had just killed.. **“You speak well, will you take a trophy?”** The one with the skulls, questioned curiously. Harry blinked and then shook his head. **“No. This skull has been damaged too much for me to take. I have also not taken this kill on my own. You both have fought with it. I may have been the one to deliver the killing blow but it was the two of you that allowed me to do so. You injured it, making it angry and slower and much easier for me to kill it.”** He explained calmly before he walked closer and then proceeded to cut off a tooth. He quickly cleaned the acid away with magic and offered it to the taller male. **“It will be a joint trophy as we all had a hand in its death.”** The male grunted and accepted the tooth. The other one also received a tooth and then crouched down. He removed a claw, pulled out a box and cleaned it as best as he could. Then he pierced a hole through it, put a string of metal through the hole and handed it to him.

Harry accepted his trophy and firmly tied it around his waist, the claw resting protectively over his left leg. He grunted in approval. **“Well done. Perhaps we can use the other parts to make more durable weapons. I noticed the ones you use are not acid proof, with the exception of your extendable spears.”** The two nodded and began to work, both crouching down with Harry watching out for danger. They worked, quick and effectively, crafting knifes from the claws and teeth. They offered him a set which he accepted as it would be rude not to accept. Not to mention that he had killed the beast the weapons came from, despite the fact that the other two had also fought with it. They were clearly accepting the fact that he had a right to the first set of weapons coming from the beast, as he had been the one to kill it. Therefore the knifes were his part of the trophy along with the claw. While they would settle for a tooth and smaller knifes from the beast he had killed and for larger ones off the one the larger Yautja had killed. Harry gave them both a nod of respect and clipped the knife set to his belt. 

When they were done crafting weapons and marking themselves they turned to face him. Both stood at attention, heads slightly lowered and body language showing a hint of submission. They seemed to regard him as a senior hunter, even though he was sure they had been hunting for far longer than he had. Not that he knew how old they were or that they knew how old he was. Though he couldn’t deny that his experience had stemmed more from fighting in a war against deranged, psychopathic wizards out for his head than from hunting. Although hunting down Death Eaters, Vampires and rouge werewolves could probably count as hunting. Not to mention his odd jobs at working for various governments worldwide in hunting down criminals and terrorist whom pretty much always warranted a death penalty regardless of the fact that some had not had a trial. 

**“Yeyinde”** The smaller one suddenly growled out as he thumped his chest. The bigger one growled at him before he nodded at Harry and thumped his own chest. **“Guan- Thwei. Pleasure to meet you honorable hunter. Will you accompany us on this hunt and give us your guidance?”** Harry grunted at them, giving a nod in agreement, even though he wasn’t sure that he deserved the title of honorable hunter. **“You may call me Grimm as my titles and my true name are rather long.”** Yeyinde shook his head, rumbling in denial. **“It would be disrespectful to address you so informal honorable hunter.”** Guan- Thwei grunted in agreement, giving a respectful thrill to Harry. Said Wizard let out a sigh and shook his head. **“I have never before taken part in a Chiva and thus I do not carry the mark of a blooded hunter. I am just as much an un- blood as you both were before you both killed a Kainde Amedha.”** Both hunters growled and then pointed at the two corpses. **“Then we insist that you be marked now to show to all that you have completed this Chive with high honor and great skill.”** Guan- Thwei said firmly, motioning at the one Harry had killed. **“Agreed, you have shown much more skill than I have. I cannot speak for my hunting partner but you have saved my life and for that I owe you a life debt. You deserve to be blooded with our clan mark more than I myself do. I consider you to be my superior as not only are you more skilled you also bear more trophies already.”**

Harry sighed, there was no reasoning with them and he knew that both had a point. He had partaken in the Chiva, had saved their lives and had killed at least two Kainde Amedha. While they had each only killed one that he knew of. In their eyes he deserved a mark more than they did. And so he reached up to take off his mask, revealing his pale face and bright green eyes. He removed his tattered cloak next, it would only get in the way now. More so than it had before, as now the tears could be used as a means to grab onto the fabric better. 

Then he glanced at the two hunters, well aware of how he looked. His face was scarred, he had a thick scar running over his left eye. Another one ran over the right side of his face, beginning at his temple, going down, curving over his cheek and ending at the corner of his mouth. He had scars all over his body, burn scars, scars from cuts, bite wounds, claw marks, scars from deep gashes made by blades, whips, curses and claws. He also had a few acid burn wounds here and there, mostly on his arms, legs and chest. Not that they could see all of his scars, though he didn’t doubt that they might get a chance to see his scars later. Should he end up coming with them after the Chiva that was. 

On the Island left behind by Salazar Slytherin he had encountered a Kainde Amedha Queen and a few drones, runners, warriors and a whole lot of eggs. A good portion of the Island had been overrun by the monster, though thankfully the wards had prevented them from venturing any further. Which had made it easier for him to set up explosive traps to kill as many as he could before he moved in to hunt the rest. In the end he had only killed six and the Queen, leaving the rest to be blown up by traps and expertly aimed bombs courtesy of his House Elves. The little helpful servants had seemed almost gleeful when he had handed them the bombs and told them to chuck them at the monsters. After that very long month he had scouted the entire island just to be sure none had found a way outside of the warded enclosure. 

Then he had helped the elves gather the bodies up and into a room inside Slytherin Castle. There he had offered the elves to be allowed a trophy of the beasts they had killed. Each elf had declined and insisted he claim them all, seeing as they were merely tools for him to use. Which in their eyes counted as him merely having used them as his weapons to kill the fearsome beasts. While he didn’t like them calling themselves tools he decided it was better not to upset them and so he had ended up with several walls full of mounted Kainde Amedha heads. A large room in the right wing of the castle had been converted into a trophy room, in which the Queens body had been mounted onto a pedestal, held up with strong wires and coated in a preservation charm. The remaining bodies had been converted into weapons and armor for him to use later on. 

Yeyinde chitterd excitedly and pointed at his arms, bare and visible with the exception of his mesh shirt. He glanced down, noticing the acid burn scars standing out amongst the other scars. He looked up and grimaced. **“Yes, I gained these when I had to destroy an entire hive of roughly five hundred Kainde Amedha at my Island. The place had been abandoned for about thousand years or so and the Queen left there by a few Yautja, had much time to spawn offspring. As you can see I came out alive.”** Both Yautja bowed in respect. Guan- thwei crouched down and took a claw, then he held it up. **“May I be honored to mark you?”** Harry gave a nod. He might as well get marked, he had killed plenty of hard meat before and he had proven, to them, that he was more than worthy of being marked.

He didn't move nor did he make a sound as the acid burned into his skin. Guan- Thwei was quick and precise as he marked the small human male. Then he was done and etched the mark into Harry's mask. Then he growled questioningly. **“Am I worthy of the mark honorable hunter?”** Harry blinked as he put the mask back on and made it stick with magic. It was a rather odd question seeing as Yeyinde had already marked himself yet he could understand why the other had asked him that. If he were to say no them the hunter would likely see it as that he wasn’t worthy enough in the eyes of a more respected and experienced hunter and he would likely do something to get rid of the mark. **“You have killed one of them and you have shown skill in doing so. However you were careless in the beginning, you nearly died because you did not pay attention to your surroundings when you moved to attack the female. She is not a hunter nor a warrior and un- armed, despite having one of the plasma casters with her.”** Guan- Thwei cowed. **“It was not my intention to harm her, I merely wished to retrieve the caster, honorable hunter."** Harry sighed and gave a nod. **“I know that but the humans do not. They are not aware of your culture as much as I am. As for the casters...”** He reached backwards and reached into his bag, then he pulled out the smallest caster and handed it to Yeyinde, followed by the bigger one, which he handed to Guan- Thwei.

**“I took possession of them when the humans attempted to take them. You better use them as I do not know how to do so much less need them. I have something neither of you have.”** With that he turned around and glanced around. He didn’t elaborate on what that something he had was. As far as he was concerned they had no need to know that information and most of all he did not trust them to know. They didn’t attack him because they had no reason to. He hadn’t attacked either of them, thus giving them no reason to attack him. Not only that but if they were to attack him they would both dishonor themselves for they owed him a life debt. And attacking him would be going against that debt, which meant casting disgrace upon themselves and their own family. 

**“Be quick, we have little time before things change yet again.”** A minute later they were ready and set off running. As they ran they only stopped a few times to battle a Kainde Amedha or to kill one or multiple Crab Like Impregnating creatures which Harry had dubbed Face Huggers. Each hunter killed at least one more beast and gained more trophies. Harry too had killed another Kainde Amedha and acquired another trophy, much to the satisfaction of his two hunting companions.


	8. Important Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry.

I have some very sad news.   
I hate it when my family read my stories so I kept them all on an external storage device. Recentle the device sorta died. The USB port broke off from the circuit bord and now it won't connect to the computer anymore. That means that I can't get to any of my stories which pretty much means that everything I've ever written is gone. I'm really beating myself up over it because I wrote over 65 stories, none of them finished, including 3 more chapters for this story. Sadly I can't update now and It's going to take a long while before I can get a chapter ready or recover my work. I'm looking into ways for fixing the device or getting the date on it somehow but it's going to take a while for that to happen if I even find a way.  
And while I really hate author notes I tink that my readers deserve to know why I'm taking so long when it comes to updating. So I am very very very sorry for all this.

xoxo Raven.


End file.
